


兔子的烦恼

by brhboreas



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brhboreas/pseuds/brhboreas





	兔子的烦恼

兔子给我讲了一个梦。她说她梦到一片黑暗，像宇宙的万物又像无垠的虚空，她不安地想将它撕裂，或是逃离这里。最后她摸到一团柔软，低头看去，原来另一只白兔在她怀里，睁大眼睛望着她。下意识的，她温柔地捧起这只白兔的脸和她亲吻。

兔子又喝了一口酒，红眼睛不知道在盯着哪儿看：“那个梦，我真不想醒过来。一醒来就什么都没有了。”

那天分别后，我送她回了家。那时已经到了半夜，是醉鬼们在街上游荡的时候了，我们俩都没喝醉，但也在这游荡的人群里。天上下着雨。这里的冬天像是家乡里春季的加长，不冷却多雨，总是积蓄一整天的阴云，然后在傍晚时淅淅沥沥地下起来。夜里的雨是叫人不愿打伞的，兔子和我都这么觉得，于是她湿淋淋的毛贴紧了她的皮，整只兔显出一种落魄疲惫感。我想我也好不到哪去，但鉴于我也看不到自己，只是感受着雨水侵入衣衫的冰冷，所以怎样也都无所谓了。何况那兔子一路仿佛都在忙着想自己的事，插着兜弓着腰走着，想必也是不会在意我的模样。

她甚至没有理会我的问话。我问她冷不冷？下周有没有空再约？我叫她看那个露着肚皮的流浪汉，要她看他们花花绿绿的睡袋，兔子都不理会，只是自顾自走着。我也不再自讨没趣。有些醉汉还跑来搭讪，即使在雨里也散发着压倒性的酒臭，说话时舌头打卷，喉咙里像是噎着什么东西。

他们说：“小兔子，你寂寞吗？我们可以陪你啊！”

还说：“你知道的，我见过不少兔子了，白色的，黑色的，灰色的，黄色的……”

我替兔子礼貌地拒绝了他们。他们理解地点头，举起手中的酒瓶子，含糊不清地喊着“祝你们好运”，踉踉跄跄地去寻找下一个搭讪对象了。

“你说，”兔子终于对我说话了，“那只白兔——”

她停下来，叹着气，摇了摇头：“不。不会的。”

她又走起来，低着头，双手插兜。她说：“就算她会喜欢我，我也配不上她的是不是？”

她盯着自己的脚，每一步都踏得认真且沉重。

 

我来到她的窝，竟然比我上一次来的时候要乱得多，我甚至找不到下脚的地方。她有些焦躁地动了动耳朵：“抱歉，呃，等一下，我准备好就出发。”

我诚实地说：“也许你应该收拾一下这里。”

“是啊，是啊……”

“哦，对了，我的那本小说是不是还在你这里？”

我只是忽然想起这件事，并无意造成她的困扰。但她盯着我神游了几秒，然后恍然大悟一样大喊了起来：“哦！对了，你的书！哦，我来找一找……”

她风一样地转过身，向着书桌的方向走去，却被地上缠绕的电线绊倒。

这实在叫人看不过眼了。我摇了摇头，努力开辟出一条道路来。我把她扶起来，她小声说了谢谢，然后我们一起寻找起我的那本小说，最后是在暖气与墙壁的夹缝中找到的。

“今天就别出去了，我来帮你收拾窝吧。”

“谢谢你。”兔子木木地说。

我等着她说些别的，而她看起来茫然极了，似乎也在等着我说什么。我俩原地僵持了一会儿，是我先开了口：“我们先把果皮和菜梗扔掉吧？”

她点点头。我们认真地寻找着一堆杂物中的果皮与菜梗，在寻找过程中也把其他东西大概地分了一下类，比如文件纸要放到一起，矿泉水瓶要放到一起，衣服要放到一起，电子产品要放到一起。在终于做完这些后，我长出了一口气，看着已经变得整齐不少的房间，成就感油然而生。

“先去倒垃圾怎么样？”

我看着兔子，兔子也看向我。我们对视了几秒，忽然看着对方笑了起来。我笑是因为刚才的成就，以及兔子终于不再一副恍惚颓废的样子。而兔子的笑声开始是尖锐快乐的，渐渐变得模糊又苦涩。

我不再笑了。兔子笑了最后一次，泪水从她的眼眶里流了出来。她跌坐到了地板上，声音已经完全是哭泣了。

“我没办法放下，

就算知道差劲的自己不该去毁掉她，但是我……我还是想……“

我抱住她。看来今天是收拾不好她的窝了。我知道就算今天这个窝变得整齐，也总是要再变得更乱的。但总有一天，说真的，总有一天，这里还会是我熟悉的那个小却明亮可爱的兔子窝。而她也会回到那只快乐的小兔子。总有一天。


End file.
